Super Hero Taisen: Kamen Rider 3
Super Hero Taisen: Kamen Rider 3 is an upcoming film produced by Blue Sky Studios and Toei. Directed by Carlos Saldanha, it is a sequel to Let's Go Super Heroes and the third film in the Super Hero Taisen Series. The film is due for release in March 28, 2014. Plot Blu, Jewel and their three kids leave their domesticated life in the city of Rio de Janeiro for a journey to the Amazon rainforest after hearing rumors of more Spix Macaws. Upon arrival, the family comes across Jewel's long-lost father, in hiding with a group of other Spix's Macaws. But things take a turn for the worse when they realize their Amazonian habitat is under threat by Kamen Rider 3 and a new group called Badan Shocker, who plans to find Blu and uses his energy to make a new army of warriors. Meanwhile a new Kamen Rider called Rose appears and tries to stop the devppoment of the Badan Shocker's plan. Also in on this are all Sentai teams, Kamen Riders and The Doraemons members. Characters Kamen Rider Let's Go Super Heroes Cast *Blu *Jewel *Linda Gunderson *Rafael *Nico *Pedro *Túlio Monteiro *Luiz New Characters *Eduardo *Roberto *Carla *Bia *Tiago Villains *Badan Shocker **Ambassador Darkness **Galaxy King **Bilgenia **Llumu Qhimil **General Shadow **Neo Organism **Kaijin ***Scorpion Man ***Ghoster ***Zanjioh ***Shiomaneking ***Poison Lizard Man ***Jaguarman ***Hiruchameleon ***Ganikomol ***Turtle Bazooka ***Garai ***Schwarian ***Ika-Jaguar Yummy **Soldiers ***Shocker Combatmen ***Combat-Roids ***Chaps *Nigel *Gabi Cast Kamen Rider Cast *Gaku Sano - Kota Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *Yutaka Kobayashi - Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *Mahiro Takasugi - Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *Shunya Shiraishi - Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *Shū Watanabe - Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Joker *Kimito Totani - Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Yuichi Nakamura - Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos *Takayuki Tsubaki - Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *Ryoji Morimoto - Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Charlie *Kousei Amano - Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren *Takahiro Hōjō - Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider League *Kento Handa - Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *Kohei Murakami - Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *Takamasa Suga - Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *Tetsuo Kurata - Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX *Shun Sugata - Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *Ryo Hayami - Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *Hiroshi Fujioka - Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 *Tomokazu Seki - Kamen Rider 3 Let's Go Super Heroes Cast *Jesse Eisenberg - Blu, a male Spix's Macaw *Anne Hathaway - Jewel, a female Spix's Macaw from Rio de Janeiro *Leslie Mann - Linda Gunderson, a girl who discovered Blu after he was taken from Rio de Janeiro to Moose Lake and adopted him for 15 years *Jemaine Clement - Nigel, a sadistic sulphur-crested cockatoo *George Lopez - Rafael, a romantic Toco Toucan fond of Carnaval *Jamie Foxx - Nico, Pedro's close friend. He is a Yellow Canary with a green and purple striped bottlecap as a hat and tambourine that loves to samba. *will.i.am - Pedro, a rapping Red-crested Cardinal *Rodrigo Santoro - Túlio Monteiro, a Brazilian ornithologist *Tracy Morgan - Luiz, a bulldog and a chainsaw expert who has a medical condition of drooling New Cast *Emma Stone - Belle/Kamen Rider Rose *Andy Garcia - Eduardo, Jewel's father *Bruno Mars - Roberto, Jewel's ex-boyfriend *Kristin Chenoweth - Gabi, a poisonous tree frog romantically interested in Nigel *Rachel Crow - Carla, Blu and Jewel's music-loving, older daughter *Amandla Stenberg - Bia, Blu and Jewel's intelligent, younger daughter *Pierce Gagnon - Tiago, Blu and Jewel's youngest and only son Quotes *Kamen Rider 1: You do not fit the name Kamen Rider! *Kamen Rider 3: I do not need it. I'm only using it to please my hunger for pain. ---- *Jewel: We are not people, we're birds. We have to get out into the wild and be birds, Blu. ---- *Belle: I uses the name Kamen Rider Rose to insure the defeat of Kamen Rider 3. Production The first news of a sequel was announced on January 25, 2012, by Toei's website under the Upcoming Projects page called "Kamen Rider 3". Deadline.com reported that Jesse Eisenberg has signed up to reprise his role as Blu, whereas Anne Hathaway has also signed on to reprise her role as Jewel. Rodrigo Santoro has confirmed his return to voice ornithologist Túlio Monteiro, as well as hinting that the sequel will involve the Amazon and a new Rider. On November 28, 2012, Don Rhymer, screenplay writer of the first film, died during the writing phase of the sequel, after a bout with cancer. 20th Century Fox, Toei and Blue Sky unveiled the first teaser trailer at the annual Las Vegas, Nevada CinemaCon on April 18, 2013. On May 14, 2013, that same trailer was released online worldwide, and attached with Epic. The teaser shows Kamen Rider 3 fighting against Kamen Rider Gaim. On July 17 Yahoo! unveiled a second trailer introducing Kamen Rider 3's new car, Bloody Mary. On September 24, Blue Sky Studios unveiled a sneak peek on USA Today's website. On October 2 2013, a trailer was released online worldwide. The trailer shows more of the story. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Animated Movies